Immortal Hearts
Yo, Eno here for the big one. That's right, I'm finally creating the novelistic series of Forum Fight, which I have dubbed Immortal Hearts. I know many of you have looked forward to this day, and I thought you'd appreciate knowing what's going through my head at the moment. To that end, here I shall post my current planning sheet. No major giveaways for plot and nothing is set, but it will give you both an insight into the plan and an opportunity to contribute your ideas on the subject. Please give me your feedback and suggestions! I need to know these things if I'm to create something you can all be proud of! ---- Immortal Hearts Plan Master 1: Retsam, keep the old joke going. A mortal risen to Avatar after fighting for Balance on his homeworld. More to it, but no spoilers for you! Magery: Possibly necessary to apply name change (Sammael, with good odds). Need a new name for his race (Daer, with good odds). Original lore stands, though with slight adaptations from my extended lore vault (aka my brain). Avatar of Chaos, of course. Eno: Name is fine, as it's just a title. The overused name of Marcus shall suffice as it always has to describe me. Original lore stands. Avatar of Order, as though it needs saying. Beranabus: Needs a new name, something powerful and enigmatic, something with a presence... Maybe an ancient name meaning Enduring? Major lore rewrite, copying MGS lore will get me sued. Script: Name is workable. Former coding expert for a tech firm, currently Avatar of Life. Trying to decode All by hacking reality, just because I need something really unique for him to stand out. Cordus: Rule-monger, ‘last’ Absolute, warden of Final Limbo. I'll have to branch this out somewhat, of course. Attacker: Might go to the tried and true Rekcatta, or try something new. Resident beastmaster. Lord of Beasts. Given that he'll be an introvert spending all his time with his animals, the elevated position won't mean much in the grand scheme of things. Wayne: No need to change name, Wayne Aryn is cool and, as far as I'm aware, not infringing on any copyright laws. Mad technomancer, elf ears, Avatar of Technology and Magic (or not. He doesn't want to be, and I could possibly swing it so that he isn't. Gets all the fangirls, so he and I can make a little joke. Galaman: Out of the picture. First of all, I don't have his permission and it would be rude to act without it. Second, I probably couldn't write him very well anyway. Solaria & Luna: Sol and Luna, the classic Sun and Moon names. An interesting turn of events, for people who know me, will be that Eno will be with Luna, not Sol!. Nyra: Consult Mage. Aei: Complete remake, becoming main character and unrelated to Eno. Wields the Immortal’s Heart, an artefact that will be fleshed out in the story. Rosie: Why not keep her as is? I always meant to put her in a story such as this. Though dropping the titles is probably a good idea. Story plan is, if I do say so myself, very good. The shock factor for the Forum Fight regulars will make it worth it no matter how good a plot device it is. Noe & Oen: Highly contentious material. Do I keep them, change them or discard them entirely? After all, there is no show without Punch. And I think they both qualify as Punch. Ellidia: Why not? Shouldn’t be hard to swing. Twilight Vanguard: Simple. Easy. See what I can do. Order Knights: Same as above. Infilis & Civitas Manga: Combine the two. Easy. Nothing: Renamed the Lesser, properties largely removed, and only an occasional plot device. That should satisfy Legal Eagle Magery. Volcano: Name remains as it is. Lord of Retribution, and ruler of the Null Void Fortress. Null Void Fortress: Checkpoint between Everything and Nothing. Fanghir: Needs a comeback. What better place than this series? Needs a new name, to avoid Inheritance copyright infringements. The Between/Absolute Realm & Korda & The Absolum: Gonna take a lot of doing, but I should be able to pull it together. Ending: Easy enough. Nameless: Original lore stands. No longer involved as Mage's 'family'. The Nether: Might spin it some way or other. Cannon/Mortar: Absolutely. I can just see M1, Script and Wayne having a techie powwow in some vast and amazing Arena Garage. Builds up just the kind of camaraderie and personality I want in this story. Inner Plane: Creation of Knowledge (Wisdom? Secrets?). Contains the secrets of every being in every realm. Sealed away by Cordus because of its nature. Final Plane: And this is where I had the brainwave – make Less-Than-Nothing a mist that makes the Absolutes turn on each other! Combine my idea of The Fall with Mage’s idea of a second Creation War! Pure genius!... Or not. Have to think about it. Power: Need to have a serious think about power increments between the lower classes, as well as how gods fit into the scale. Do they really count as part of our ranking system? Avatar: A Primordial’s direct representation in Everything. Little autonomy, depending on the Primordial they serve. Watches over their respective element of Everything on a world-to-world basis. Master: Step up from Avatar, with greater power and autonomy. Watches over their respective aspect of Everything on a universe-to-universe basis. Lord: Big increase from Master, virtually uncontrolled. Maintains their aspect on a multiverse-to-multiverse basis. Probably needs nerfing/balancing. Primordial: You know the drill. The very essence of something in Everything, on an omniversal level. Has the ability to create realms, though these are imperfect compared to the work of Origin or the Absolutes. Absolutes: They all went away to lament the loss of the Absolute Realm or something. Presumably all still Korda. Might be tending the Imaginary Realm. Might be imprisoned by Ending. Who knows? FFA: New name, and a careful rethink on members and origin.